Love is Like a maze
by silentxkeybearer
Summary: RinXShiemi. A unknown demon has gotten into this place, and has taken over a child and well that is how things have gone. He was just trying to get things to go better again. And now it was just the way life had gone, he is trying to keep her safe.


"Let's be friends Rin...maybe something more...tell me that you love me...and It'll be alright...Let's go somewhere together tonight..."

Shiemi was curled up on her bed, staring up at the ceiling, she was concerned about Rin, he was out hunting with his younger brother again. They had a job, and hadn't found him yet, she wished she would be able to go with them to find this demon that was hurting people. None of the people died, but they did get pretty close. She knew he tended to get in over his head, and not know when to stop, she just had to hope that Yuki could keep him out of trouble. She sat up and looked out the window, her shirt was long, then again it wasn't her shirt it was Rin's. He had left it her room, and she had started putting it on at night while he was out on his little missions. It made her feel like he was right there, maybe she could tell him how she felt one day, all she could do now was blush and ramble when she was around him. "he's gotta be okay..." She slipped on a pair of shorts, and sandals running out of the room. She felt like something was really wrong, as she grabbed a sword that was sitting by her room. It was something she made for defense and had yet to give to Rin to use if he needed her, or someone. She wanted to know if he was alright, but she had to make more then certain he was alright no matter what happened to her or might have happened. 'Just hold on Rin! I'll find you!" She let the door shut behind her, knowing that the others had seen her run would probably question where she went when she got back if she did, but she had to find Rin. He was in danger she could feel it, and that was not something she wanted to just ignore. It was time to act instead of being a coward, she had to be stronger to protect Rin and Yuki, and everyone else, all of her friends. 'I will protect them this time!' She almost ran into the wall, but jumped on the wall using it to run towards where she had the feeling they were. "Just a bit farther..."

~Rin and Yukio, and a un-named Demon~

The black and red haired demon jumped around, using roofs and stuff to get away from Rin and Yukio, he was playing a game with them. It was just the way his life worked, he had possessed this young human who had watched his mother get murdered. "haha you are wasting your time his soul is fading, swallowed by the darkness that is hell!" The demon laughed, kicking at Rin hitting the sword to knock him back a few feet. " you are wrong he's still in there..." They had seen this boy before at school, he was one newer exorcists, or at least he was visiting his brother and deciding whether he wanted to attend the school. Then his brother and mother were both murdered by a demon to keep him safe. And that same demon had possessed the young boy's body, when he was find by Yukio the boy had been too far gone, or so they had he had shown some sign of coming around till the demon took control again when his rage and fear surfaced. The boy was taking his family's deaths very well, they had to get the demon away from him before it killed him. Or the boy's soul was swallowed, if that happened there would be very little they could do for him. "hah! found your blind spot!" He kicked Rin across the ground, picking up the sword, balancing it on his fingers. He knew this weapon was Rin's demon side in a sense, most if not all demons did know that. The question was what would he do to stop him, would they kill this kid just to get rid of a demon. He would curse them probably, that was one of the kid's abilities, he was always good at such a that he did it very much, he was even keeping the ability hidden away from the demon so he couldn't use it. 'Stop it! Don't hurt them!' Shiemi's scream cut through the silence of the night, as she blocked him with the sword, the boy stared at her he had nothing to say. She was getting annoying to him but he wasn't allowed to touch her much less kill her. The master said he had uses for her, if she didn't get out of his way then he would have to retreat and spare the boy's soul from being completely destroyed for now. "It seems little boy it's time to retreat keep your body healthy..."

He pulled back and let the boy fall to the ground, just leaving his laugh and the dark presence in the air. "Why did he live Yukio?" Rin helped Shiemi off of the ground, she was shaking. This was never something she did, they knew that but she was here for some reason. What had brought her here, and why would she bring a weapon that she didn't exactly know how to use with her. "Rin I'm sorry I just felt like you were in danger...someone called me here..." The boy forced himself to sit up, coughing up blood. His body was slightly damaged from the demon but other then that he was fine. He was just glad he hadn't killed Rin or Yukio, though he was depressed about his brother and mother. "I have to go..." He just shook his head and jumped up landing onto the roof before he took off, he didn't know if they would chase him but he had to go now before he got into more trouble. "Wait! Rin get Shiemi back to the school!" Yukio went to chase after him, though there was only a few things that could stop that kid from getting away. Actually they mainly had to get this kid back before he got into trouble. There was only so much that could have been dealt with, he wanted to get out of here. "Come on Shiemi Yukio...can handle himself..." Rin huffed, he didn't want to let his brother do this on his own but Rin couldn't stop him. He just held onto her hand and walked towards the school. "Why ddi you really come out here? Did you really feel like I was in danger..."

She nodded, and just clung to his hand a little bit tighter."That boy he didn't want to kill you...he doesn't want anything to do with that demon so he's running to prevent you getting hurt...but the demon is from his mother's death..." They hadn't told her anything, so how did she know that. Had the boy told her that, maybe he could have, he was probably giving her his thoughts to tell her to stop him. It seemed like something he would do, and he was a good kid even if he had his own problems. She held onto him, and just took in his scent, she was still wearing his shirt. "Stay with me Rin...till Yuki gets back...I'm worried about him and you..." She didn't want him getting hurt, so maybe it was better if she told him to stay here with her the question was would he he didn't, he was a stubborn person but she was hoping to convince him to stay. He did nod though as they went back to her room, she curled up on the bed. And he was sitting next to her, they just stared out the window to wait for Yukio to get back. She was using him as a pillow, hoping that Yuki would be fine and nothing more happened to him.

~With Yukio and the boy~

"Why don't you stop following me? You are getting annoying..." He was mad at him, and he didn't know why Yukio was being so persistant about chasing him down. It might have been like he really wanted him to, but then there was just other things they had to do. "You have to come with us if that demon gets his hands on you again...it won't help us...there was just a few things that was getting bad..." He just shook his head there was no way he could he had to keep running. If he stopped and someone found him, then he would be killed and that was the last thing he wanted."I can't go back...they wouldn't want me there..." He jumped down next to Yukio, he was exhausted and almost fell on him, he was not trying to be weak. But the demon had taken a lot out of him. "Let's get you back and decide from there...come on boy..." He took his arm and flipped over his shoulder taking him back, he would have to carry him since the boy wasn't going to go the easy way. And he could probably barely walk, so it was for the best.

He took the boy to a empty room and stopped to check on Rin and Shiemi to make sure they got back in one piece, she was curled up on Rin and asleep. The boy was to, he had probably exhausted himself as well, and was just sleeping it off, though he couldn't resist snapping a picture. He was tired, and at the least wanted to get some rest to. So he covered up the boy and walked to his room curling up under the bed, he wanted to just lay down and so he did. It was better if he got some rest woke up in the middle of the night he had realized he had fallen asleep next to Shiemi all he did was turn over, and go back to sleep though with her under his arm. He wanted to move and find his brother but he just was too tired, and was dreaming about food. He was hungry after all he hadn't eaten yet, and he was trying to think of food hoping the next day would come faster. If it did, then yea it did. 'Shiemi...food...Shiemi...food...' he was nibbling on a pillow with one of his arms wrapped around her now.


End file.
